1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to handles for tools, and more particularly to ergonomical handles for power driven tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-operated tools frequently use outside power sources, such as electricity and compressed air, to increase efficiency and productivity. However, the operation of such tools often subjects the operator to physical stresses caused by the forces generated by these power driven tools. Over time, the physical stresses a power driven tool operator encounters lead to physical maladies such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Current power driven tools are often not designed to redirect forces, such as torque, away from weaker parts of the operator's limbs to those body parts better able to absorb the forces, or to redistribute those forces over a wider area of the operator's limbs, thereby lessening the impact of those forces on any particular part of the operator's limbs. Furthermore, such current power driven tools also fail to optimize the moment arm between the axis of the barrel of the tool and the force applied by the operator's hand; the result of which is that the operator, in order to control the tool, most provide more force to overcome the torque generated by the power driven tool.
Therefore, there is a need for an ergonomically designed handle for power driven hand-operated tools that redistributes forces generated by the tools away from the weak points of an operator's limbs, and optimize the moment arm between the tool and the operator's hand, so as to reduce the force needed to resist the torque generated by the tool and to reduce the risk of injury to tool operators.